


Red

by MightyLevi



Series: Midnight Thoughts [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Heavy Angst, How Do I Tag, Implied Murder, M/M, Murder, Park Seonghwa-centric, Priest! Park Seonghwa, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Unhealthy Relationships, bad relationships, ex-lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:34:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23173258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyLevi/pseuds/MightyLevi
Summary: In which Hongjoong is mad, Seonghwa is a priest, and red is mentioned quite a few times.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: Midnight Thoughts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627003
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ 
> 
> So, just a head's up, this work has a slightly weird writing style? But that's just to show Seonghwa's thought process. He gets distracted by certain things, he focuses on some things more than others, etc. It's just how he is, and I did my best to reflect that in my writing! :)

"I wish I'd never met you!"

Hongjoong's voice rang throughout the cathedral, stunning Seonghwa into silence. He wasn't sure which hurt more: his boyfriend's words, or the harsh slap he'd received just seconds ago. However, as he stood there, watching angry tears stream down his beloved's face, he realized that the pain that had been inflicted on him was _nothing_ compared to the pain he'd brought upon Hongjoong. 

His sweet, beloved Hongjoong. He should've known that someone so sweet would turn out to be his downfall. Then again, could he _really_ be blamed for what had happened? Seonghwa was just trying to make sure that Hongjoong was safe, just like any decent, self-respecting boyfriend would do.

The sound of harsh footsteps brought the priest out of his thoughts, his eyes dragging themselves away from the wall that Hongjoong had been standing in front of just moments ago. In his place was nothing but thin air, and it took him a moment before he could find his boyfriend's retreating form lurking right in front of the cathedral's large double doors. 

"How many years were you going to put me through this shit before you told me, Seonghwa? Were you even going to tell me? Or were you just gonna leave me in the dark, blind to all the disgusting shit that you do?! I can't believe I fucking trusted you, you disgusting bastard!"

The evening light filtered through the doors' stained glass windows, staining Hongjoong's features in a harsh, red light. If he put his hands up, he could probably see the similarity between the red on the stained glass, and the red that dripped down his hands. The only difference was that the red on his hands was darker, almost black with how congealed it was. He'd have to make a mental note to clean it up later, before any of his usual guests dropped by.

"God, are you even listening to me?" The tiny strawberry sounded leagues more pissed than he had before, which, while entirely justified (depending on how you looked at it), was starting to get on Seonghwa's nerves. 

"No. No, I'm not."

His quip was enough to push Hongjoong into silence for a second, but then the silence was broken by a loud 

_thud_.

"...Was stomping really supposed to do anything?" Seonghwa asked, amusement obvious in the lilt of his voice.

"Oh fuck _off_ already, you undead bastard. You know I hate it more than anything else whenever people don't listen to me!"

"You know," the priest muttered, his shoes tapping gently against the marble floor as he pressed closer and closer to Hongjoong. "I've never understood that about you. One minute you're angry, yelling about how everything is ruined and threatening to leave, and the next, you're just standing there, complaining that no one's listening to you. Have you considered that I'm just giving you a chance to leave? After all, I'm sure a pure being such as yourself would never want to associate with a _wretch_ such as me ever again."

By the time he was done, he stood right in front of Hongjoong, his piercing red eyes calmly raising to meet wide brown ones. He could smell the fear oozing out of his boyfriend's pores, and by God, it smelled _heavenly_. It made his gums itch, the urge to tilt Hongjoong's head just the slightest bit and bite into him.

Who would've known that fear was such a wonderful scent on his strawberry? 

Underneath him, the human was trembling like a leaf, any and all trace of anger and brashness gone. 

"I-I'm sorry, please don't hurt me," he whispered, his blood rushing through his veins. Seonghwa could practically see his heart pounding against his chest, and he was sure that if he reached out, he could feel it, too.

"Oh _darling_ ," he cooed, a soft, gentle hand coming up to brush away a stray tear that had spilled down his lover's cheek. He even lapped it up for extra show, the burst of salt against his tongue making him shiver. It was every bit as delicious as he'd hoped it'd be.

"I would never hurt you, okay? I'm the one in the wrong here, and I should be the one begging for forgiveness, not you..." The way hope sprung up in Hongjoong's eyes was nothing short of beautiful, and he didn't have to be as close to the human as he was in order to hear the large sigh of relief he let out.

~~The poor thing didn't know what was coming.~~

"Oh, th-thank you, thank you so much-"

" _ **But.**_ "

Seonghwa would never admit it, but he took a terrible amount of joy in watching despair overcome Hongjoong's features. 

"But, I think you should do me a little favour. You said such hurtful things to me, and now I feel like a disgusting monster... You'll make it up to me, right, Joongie?"

The redhead was practically frozen with fear, so the priest took it upon himself to make the boy's head move up and down with his hand.

"Good. I knew you wouldn't let me down~ Now, this might hurt a bit, okay? But I promise it'll stop hurting really soon." His words were slightly distorted towards the end, his fangs dropping from his gums and making it harder to talk. Still though, why would he need to talk anymore? Hongjoong wasn't gonna live much longer, and he absolutely hated talking to someone who was about to die. It got depressing and ruined his meals, and this was a meal that he _needed_ to savour, no matter what.

Forcing Hongjoong's head to the side, he ignored the human's pathetic struggles, letting his head fall so that his lips were pressed right against his throat. The way his pulse seemed to pound even faster sent pure delight down Seonghwa's spine, and he had to grit his teeth in order for him to wait just a little bit longer.

_"Thank you God for this food I'm about to intake. **Amen.** "_

As soon as he'd finished his little prayer, he sunk his fangs into Hongjoong's neck, the sudden spurt of blood in his mouth making him moan. God, Hongjoong really lived up to his nickname, didn't he? His flesh was so supple, and his blood was just too fucking sweet. Seonghwa easily found himself getting lost in the sensation of feeding off of the human, his throat working hurriedly to swallow down gulp after gulp of his prey's blood.

"S-Seonghwa, please, stop-" 

Hongjoong's struggles grew weaker and weaker the longer the vampire kept his teeth embedded into his flesh, until eventually, it stopped altogether. He couldn't hear that wonderfully strong heartbeat anymore, but he still kept his teeth latched in just a little longer.

Once he'd had his fill, he let the body fall to the floor, watching as the rest of its beautiful crimson spilled out onto the floor.

It would take a few hours for him to properly clean everything up, but even when it was gone, he could still see red staining the floor, his hands, and even the door. He'd have to clean it up first thing in the morning.

He couldn't have his new prey getting scared of a little red, after all.


End file.
